A Life Well Lived
by Labrynth-of-Dreams
Summary: Tessa moves away from her mom to just go and get kidnapped by thugs who want to take advantage of her. When she finally breaks free she meets the man of her dreams and realizes that she is something different. I suck at summaries. Rated T for a reason. :
1. One of my worst weeks

_**AN: This is a story i am working on for three days, but it's very hard to put a story up from the library. I will be updating everyday if i can so i hope you like my first chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but i am asking Richelle Mead for Dimitri on the weekends. **_  


**

* * *

Dimitri POV:**

"Are we really going to change her? It can't be she is only like 14? 15? She can't be the one. Please tell me she isn't the one." I was sad, and angry.

We were standing outside the window of a teenager's room. My friend, Anthern, also a Chooser, was standing by my side. His blonde hair blowing in his face, and his topaz eyes squinting from the power the wind put into its blows. My black, chin-length hair also blew in my face and I could barley see, with my red eyes, the figure lying on the bed.

"She's a good choice. I have been watching her for days and nights she seems like a perfect match." He stated.

"Do you even know her name?"

"Tessa, Tessa Hope Clifton. It fits with her, and I can't deny it once I made my decision. You know that Dimitri."

"Yeah, but she is so young." I sighed.

"You were changed when you were 21. We are not even changing here now. She will be changed when she is 18 and out of the house so we have no problems with parents."

I sighed again the next Dream Keeper will be here in 3 years. Her chest rised with every breath she took. Her black hair wrapped around her face, and soon her eyes will be a perfect shade of violet. Her tan skin and round face looked absolutely appealing. Her figure was phenomenal. I laughed at how boyish I sounded I was 21 and needed to grow up. There was no time for relationships when I had to protect her.

"Ok Dimitri, enough daydreaming. Let's head back home." I sighed and turned my back on the Dream Keeper.

**3 YEARS LATER**

**Tessa POV:**

I ran down the hallway with my luggage and paraphernalia, searching for my mother to give her my last goodbye. Today I was moving out of the house into the farm of my grandparents, who were dead now. The two story white building was perfect and the land was easy to run around.

I made it to the kitchen of our one story little house in the middle of the city. I still couldn't see my mom or anyone else. The taxi was outside and I hurried to push my things into the trunk.

"Can you wait one moment please, I must find my mother, but she is no where in sight?" I asked the taxi driver.

"Sure honey, take all the time you need." I smiled and so did he.

I hurried back into the house when I noticed her in the bathroom trying to wipe tears from her eyes. Her skin was red and blotchy, and she was in desperate need of a tissue.

"O, mom, please don't cry." I hugged her tightly.

"I didn't mean to sound like a every mom in the world, but I can't help it. You _have _grown up to fast!" a new flow of new tears flowed down her eyes and onto my shoulder. I rubbed her back hating tears because I had no idea what to do with the person who was creating them.

"Mom, I told you I _will_ visit." I squeezed her more tightly to tell her it was the truth. I tried letting go from her hold and she released. She was past the tears and hiccupping now.

Just then we heard the car horn blast from the front long.

"I guess you have to go. But Tessa always remember that I will still beat you at Poker." She laughed at her own joke.

"Only in your mind mom." I hugged her again and ran for the taxi.

**10 MILES LATER**

We pulled up to this ugly green looking house. The drive way was short and the house was in desperate need of repairing. But I wasn't even supposed to be here. We pulled into a connected garage and waited in the dark as the door closed.

"Umm excuse me, wha-?"

"SHUT UP!" the taxi driver screamed.

"What are yo-?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he reached back and slapped me in the face. I touched my nose and felt blood there. At this point I knew there was something wrong. He got out of the car and opened my door. When I refused to come out he grabbed my arm and dragged me into his house. Four guys were on a couch or on the floor. Smoking pot and drinking whisky. Some where also shooting themselves up and others were on the floor passed out. One dude was in the corner and I quickly looked away. When I walked in they stared at me with red eyes and yellow teeth.

"Guys this is Tessa she is going to be our little play toy for awhile." They all laughed and started to get up. I tried backing away but his hold on me was too strong. He quickly threw me on the couch and tied me to each of the ends, tightly so I wouldn't run away. They each called a part of my body that they were going to abuse and I started to struggle.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" one of the dudes who were stumbling around took a piece of duck tape around my mouth, but to make it worse he tapped it around my entire head, hair and all, and patted it down so it wouldn't go anywhere. I kept struggling; I wasn't letting them vandalize me. One of the big fat boys took a pocket knife flipped out the knife and held it up to my wrist. With one swift motion he cut deep from the bottom of my palm to the crease in my arm. I cried out in pain, pulling and tugging, as I watched the blood drip from my arm.

"You're a little fighter aren't ya? Well that would be so much better than the quiet gal last month." He jabbed his jaw to another couch where a dark brown girl sat tied up with scars all over her body. She was completely stripped of her clothing and she was sleeping.

"Were going to see if you guys can go at each other it will be very fun for my buddies here." They all nodded there heads.

The other girls eyes started to flutter open and she realized I was here. She had melancholy written all over her face and I could tell what she was trying to say: _this is not going to be good for the both of us_. I sighed it was all I _could_ do.

**5 DAYS LATER**

I was tied to the bed with; I finally got her name, Jasmine on top of me. We were both breathing hard with wet water all over us.

"Good job girls now it's my turn and I want Tessa. John you take Jasmine." They untied us from where we were and Billy grabbed my hand and led me to another room. It was the best room in the whole house. White fluffy bed, great window, colorful candles all over, a huge bathroom with a king size tub, and it was a great place, what Jimmy says, to do what I do best. I always rolled my eyes at what he says and I get slapped, but it doesn't hurt as much as the cutting and soreness the men give me in bed. I always come in this room. It's like my palace. Only the first few days I was in a horrible black, no bed, room.

"So Tessa I figured we start off in the bathtub since it will be a lot easier for you. Even though I think you got the hang of everything." He smiled and led me to the bathroom. His clothes were already off and he started the water, and to be nice, added some bubbles. We hopped in and I did what I did best.

**1 MONTH LATER**

I finished with the four guys and the new girl Lissa. She was my favorite because she liked to take control so I could just sleep. Her blonde hair always made the guys giddy. Jasmine died a week ago from loss of blood when she refused Billy on making love on the neighbor's roof. I felt sad but had to get over it or it would happen to me. The guys trusted me now on not running away so they got rid of the rope and duck tape, also with the rope off they said the sex was a lot better.

I awoke with Lissa having her arms around me and a man who was putting his head in my lap and snoring very loudly. I got up carefully hoping not to wake them and stepped over four guys to get to the fridge. I was very thirsty but all they had was beer. So I grabbed three and started heading back to the living room. John was awake and asked:

"Did you get me some too?" if you ever left the fridge with only one beer in your hand you had to get cut again.

"I always do." He laughed.

"That's my girl. That was great wasn't it?"

"O yeah." I said with a hint of sarcasm. The guys loved me because I was the only girl who was allowed to talk. They let me talk only because I was in the shower with Tim and he told me to sing and I did. Everyone thought my voice was beautiful. So I have to sing to every guy when they take advantage of me.

Lissa got up and rubbed her eyes. I handed her a beer and she nodded in thanks.

"I am very sad. I am going to miss you girls so much." Tim took a sip of his drink and so did I.

"Were not going anywhere." I said even though I was hoping I could leave at the very moment.

"Well Billy got new girls and they are somewhere in the garage. We will bring them in next week after were done with you girls."

"What are you going to do?" I asked for Lissa.

"Well were going to slice you. That's what we always do with the old ones." We both gasped in horror. We started hearing moans from upstairs and I dropped my drink. Ugh! Tim saw the mess I made and grabbed his knife and sat me down on the couch.

"Well since we are already getting rid of you I might as well kill you myself since I was your number one customer." He put the knife blade to my neck and pulled his arm back ready to swing. Using all my might I hurried and kicked him in between his legs and started running for the door. Behind me Lissa was running with me. I was happy that she wanted to be with me rather than suffer with them. We ran as fast as we could happy that we were not drunk yet.

After about an hour after running we knew they were not going to follow us so we stopped. I leaned against a tree happy that I was free from the horrible creatures. Lissa sat next to me and fell asleep right when her head hit the tree. My heart was to pumped to sleep but over the minuets my eyes drifted and I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Again i do not own anything. **_

_**and i am not the one to be greedy but **_

_**Reviews would be like a glass of water on a hot summer day**_

_**or chocolate covered strawberries.**_

_**Love, **_

_**GothicFairy12321  
**_


	2. I escaped!

I can't believe it, it must be a dream. I am just lying on a bed, sleeping, with one of the guys with me. My stupid imaginations, making me dream about getting away from the house.

I moved my hand and a smile crept to my face, grass! Damp, long, grass! I did escape!

"Tessa? Tessa Clifton?" a husky voice asked.

I looked up to see a man with chin length hair that was black. He had gorgeous lips and big eyes. He was wearing a Midnight Blue v-neck shirt, and knee- length black shorts the looked very comfortable. He was not the only one who was in front of me. Men who were very built surrounded me and Lissa. They were all wearing the same thing. My god someone didn't have a wide horizon. They had short hair except the man who said my name, and he was also not so built.

He waved his hand and ten or so men ran off and guarded the edge of the meadow. They were like body guards. They just stood feet planted, hands behind there back, and looking around as though there was danger. The other ten surrounded us so we could barley see past them. The man with the cute face sat by me in the damp grass.

"I'm Dimitri," he stretched out his hand. "It's finally nice to meet you." I didn't take his hand so he dropped it to his knee.

"I don't know you." I stated.

He chuckled, "Well, if that's so, then we need to get to know each other since I am going to be around for a while." I didn't argue.

An ear-piercing scream exploded in my ears that I covered them with my hands. Lissa was trying to run away when one of the body guards grabbed her and sat in the grass beside me, hand over her mouth and her sitting in his lap.

"Thank you Ebrus, dispose of her in the morning." Dimitri said still keeping his eyes on me.

"What?" I said kind confused.

"Well she can't know about us. You can't expect me to just let her go."

"You're not killing my friend." I said this in a whisper. I looked and Lissa's eyes began to drift close.

"Come on, I won't kill her until you tell me to, but we need to get you some clothes and shelter." Dimitri informed me while standing. I completely forgot I was naked and I started to feel my cheeks burn. He chuckled and out stretched his hand. I took it this time and he pulled me to my feet. The guard caring Lissa cradled her like a small child and we walked to the car that, apparently, carried all these men here.

I stopped, clouds started forming. I could only see through a small hole then I couldn't see anything.

"Tessa?" I heard Dimitri call, but I couldn't see him. His voice was faint and sounded as though we were under water.

A house started forming, but I was inside the house looking down like an angel. A woman with blonde hair and a summer dress was cooking with her pink apron in front of a hot stove. A man came from behind and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She turned to face him, still in his arms, and kissed him gently. Then she turned back to her cooking.

The man sat at one of the chairs at the table, when a little blonde headed pig tailed girl wearing a blue dress came running into him, what I expected was her, daddy's lap. Her smile filled the room. The father moved his hand a caressed her face then gave a sharp slap. The mother turned and screamed while the child cried.

"What did I tell you about crying?" he screamed

He grabbed her by the hair and flew her accrossed the table and into the wall. Her beautiful face was now cut and bleeding. She was knocked out, I could tell, but he didn't stop. He ran over to the other end by the girl and started to kick and kick. The mom let out a few more screams and pleaded to the man. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the car. He tied her hands and put a blind fold around her eyes, then started driving. Before I knew it they were at the green house.

_Please please stop this vision, _I thought, _Get back in your own head!_

The clouds started to disapper and I could hear again. Dimitri was hugging me and rubbing my back. I was crying really hard.

"Tessa you just saw your first dream, what was it about?" Dimitri spoke first.

"I- I- I don- don't know." was all I could manage to get out. He hugged me again and I looked over his shoulder to where Lissa was sleeping in the car. And right on her cheek was a tear.

* * *

**A/N: This might be a sad story,**

**at least that's what i was hopeing for.**

**I would just like to say I am tottally against child abuse, **

**and we need to stop it NOW!**

**luv,**

**GothicFairy12321**


	3. Trying to find some clothes

"It's ok. You're going to be alright." Dimitri calmed.

"What was that?" I asked in between hiccups.

"We will tell you on the way back, but for right now let's go home."

I nodded and he led me to the car were Lissa was snoring, loudly, and she was leaning against Ebrus shoulder. I had to sit up front with Dimitri and the warm heater. I moaned at the warmness.

"So do you just go around rescuing girls all day?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You needed rescuing? You seemed pretty safe to me." He said with a hint at his lips.

"Two naked ladies in the middle of a field, under a tree, sleeping like the dead, and kind of well naked, doesn't that seem like we needed a little rescuing." I said while waving my arms like a lunatic.

"Well when you put it that way yes you needed a man at that time,"

"Or a woman." I finished. I strongly disagreed with the saying that men are always stronger.

We stayed just listening to the roar of the engine and the snores from Lissa. For some reason they got louder. I turned and a smile crept to my face, Ebrus had fallen asleep to with his head on the top of Lissa's head which was laying on Ebrus shoulder.

"Here," Dimitri said. His voice sounded strained. "you might want this." A big brown blanket came at me. I was so relieved, I couldn't stand being naked for much longer.

I curled under it and started to drift. The blanket wasn't soft, it was scratchy, but I didn't care. My thoughts became heavy and far of. The last thing I heard was the sound of Dimitri chuckling.

**5 hours later**

I woke and realized we weren't moving. The car had been pulled over to a near by Dollar General, and I could feel the warm sun on my skin where my foot had sneaked out of the blanket. My hair was damp with sweat, but I didn't want to take the blanket of. I saw people walking by us with strange faces of confusion on there face. I probably had that same expression. I looked around the car and Lissa had a huge shirt on but nothing else.

"Where are they?" I hissed.

"They went in to get us some food and clothing." She whispered.

"Where did you get that?"

"Ebrus let me borrow it, but I think it's a little big." She said.

"Hey, you noticed too!" I joked.

Seconds later Dimitri and Ebrus, half naked, and man did he have abs on him, came out of the little store with a big gallon of water and some granola bars. My eyes kept glaring at the water. My mouth was so dry!

Right when Dimitri opened my door I hurried and grabbed the water and started chugging it. I was half way done when I lifted it from my lips and handed it to Lissa. She, also, began chugging like a wild beast. I looked at the clothes he had and he gave them to me. Lissa took of Ebrus's shirt and handed it to him and while they went back into the store Lissa and I started to get dressed.

"Mmmm that sun is nice." Lissa moaned while putting out her arms. "I haven't had a tan in a long time."

I just laughed, opened the door and climbed out of the car. Dimitri came out with Ebrus and started talking. "We are in Paris, Illinois. We are trying to get to a little town called Terre Haute, Indiana. It's only about 30 minuets from here."

"Where are we headed?" Lissa spoke up from behind me.

"_We_," he gestured to him, Ebrus and me, "are going home you are going some where else." His voice was strict and very loud. Lissa shuddered at the sound of his voice and ducked her head like a turtle.

"Come on," Ebrus motioned for us to get back in the cars. We did so and began driving.

"You know you don't have to be so rude." I whispered to Dimitri.

"You don't know how much trouble we're going to be in for bringing a human back home. Anthern will be furious, and if he isn't then the rest of the Court will." A billion and one questions just came out of no where in my mind.

"Who is Anthern?" I asked.

"Why, he is the royal Chooser of our kind. He is a great man."

"What's a Chooser?"

"A Chooser is an Immortal who can decide on what ever he wants for the whole Immortal group. He is kind of like a king, but we don't use that term."

It made no sense to me, so I asked another one.

"What am I?" I whispered, wondering if I wanted to hear the answer.

"You are a Dream Keeper, the last Dream Keeper. You can read peoples dreams and can control them. We are all Immortals." I felt my mouth drop and I didn't bring it back up. I didn't ask any more questions. This guy was awfully crazy and is kidnapping my friend and me, but how could he know my name?

I felt exaughsted even though I slept a lot. I put my head on the pillow and tried to sleep. The last thing I heard was the car coming to a stop.

* * *

**A/N: Can't believe i have written this much!**

**It's all because you guys keep pushing me on!**

**I am wanting to change my name from GothicFairy12321 to something else,**

**if you have any suggestions let me know!**

**Luv, **

**Soon-Not-To-Be-GothicFairy12321**


	4. My room

I woke with a fright. My heart was beating, my breath was unsteady, and my hair was sticky with sweat. I felt soft cushions under my hand and a blanket. I quickly got out of the bed and started searching for a door. When I felt the medal of the knob I carefully opened it and a bright light shone in my face. I squinted from the blinding light.

"What are you doing?" the voice spoke in a whisper.

"I am trying to get a drink of water." I spoke sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing? I am trying to figure out where the hell I am."

"Shush," the voice said. "Stop shouting! You're in Anthern's house and he is sleeping so if you mind being quiet."

"Dimitri?" I asked I knew that voice from somewhere.

"Yes it's me. Now could you please get to your room and go to sleep?"

"If you come to my room with me then I will." I still wanted to know what was going on.

"Fine." He motioned for me to go to my room and when the velvet purple door flung open, and when Dimitri turned on the lights a dark room was in front of my eyes. The ceiling, walls, and carpet were all purple-velvet. My feet were so comfy the way the carpet felt. The black double king's sized bed with, guess what, velvet cushions and covers was on the east wall, with the huge 6ft. window on the north wall. The whole east wall was filled with books reaching from the ceiling to floor, and the room was about 15ft. high. A big black soft rug was in the middle of the whole room with a little statue of a woman holding her hand up to cup a cloud. On the south wall to the right of the door close to the library was a computer and stacks of five books.

"Okay this is so not my room." It just couldn't be.

"Well it is now. It was Kirsten's are last Dream Keeper. She decorated it herself. I hope you like it." I looked at the bed where I pulled the covers when I got out of bed. I looked in the corner of the east wall and black double doors were there. I ran over and opened them and right inside was about a 10ft. high walk-in closet. It took me five seconds to run, yes I said run, to the whole other end of the closet. It wasn't just regular clothes, on no, they were gothic clothing. Like something you would see on a mythical creature. There were draws and racks and shoes and bags and accessories and dresses and freaking everything. HOLY CRAP!!!!

I ran back out of the closet and into Dimitri's arms.

"This is not even funny. If you're just making a joke and it's all a hallucination, I will kill you when I wake up." I threatened. Water was streaming from my eyes.

He chuckled, "I am glad you like it." He hugged me tightly and I smelled his earthy smell. Like if you walk into a forest in the early morning or into a flower bed, it was that kind of smell.

We hugged for about fifteen minuets, and it was easy. Not awkward, but easy. I had to be the one to let go. I walked over to the bed and plopped on down and motioned for him to sit by me. I sat crissed-crossed while he took off his shoes and sat identical to me.

"So tell me everything."

"Where would you like me to start?" Dimitri asked.

"Ok let's start with the statue. Who is that?" I asked.

"That is our Goddess Nyx. She the mother of us all. The reason that she is holding a cloud is because you're a Dream Keeper. I am a Feeler and she is holding the sign of emotions, but my room isn't purple its blue velvet." Wow, I have got to see his room.

"What's a Dream Keeper?" I asked.

"A Dream Keeper is the seer of all dreams. No one can see other humans and Immortals dreams, but you. That computer over there," he pointed to the black computer. "Is how you can look people up, Kirsten made the computer, and don't think its out of date, you can get the internet and everything on there, and it's very fast. Only you can use it because only Dream Keepers have the password."

"I don't know it." I said.

"You will know it when it comes to you. I don't even know it." Well crap.

"What's with all the books?" I asked.

"Well the big case is for your research, and the ones on the computer desk are your school books."

"WHAT?! I have to take school again." I yelled.

"You're going to live forever, so yes you're going to take school on Immortals and Nyx." Ugh!

"Okay, so tell me more. Who is Kirsten and why was she last Dream Keeper?"

"Actually you're the last Dream Keeper. She was the last Dream Keeper before you. When she died we thought all of the Dream Keepers went extinct, but when we looked at her computer she put a message saying "_Tessa Clifton will be the next Dream Keeper_" We didn't know how she knew, but she did."

"How did she die?"

"The Immortal Disease, the Healer is trying to figure out how to cure it."

"Wait a Healer? Is that like a doctor?" I asked.

"Kind of, but in stead of curing with medicine, he cures with his bare hand, except for the Immortal Disease. Only an Immortal can get it, and no one can cure it." Poor, poor Kirsten.

"When did that happen?"

"About 65 years ago."

"You weren't kidding when you meant forever. So how old are you?"

He frowned.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I am 157 years old and still going." I smiled, he didn't.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"I think that's enough questions for today. It's time for you to go to bed." He almost forcefully lay me down as he pulled the covers over me.

"Good night Tessa."

"Night Dimitri, you're going to tell me more in the morning right?"

"Yes we are going to have a lot of time for your questions." He walked to the door turned off the light and shut the door. The only light was the light from the moon through my window. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: you are not going to believe what i have in stores for you.**

**I think i want to change my name,**

**I just changed it from GothicFairy12321 to Labrynth-of-Dreams,**

**but i still want to hear your ideas.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**love,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	5. The sacrifice

"_Tessa." I heard a soft voice say. _

_I was standing in the middle of the new room I had and right in front of me I saw the statue. _

"_Tessa, my daughter, wake up from your slumber." _

"_I'm not sleeping." I responded._

"_Open your eyes." I rubbed my eyes to make sure they were open and I saw a light at the corner of my vision. I turned to see the statue, but in life form._

"_Nyx?" I asked. This couldn't be her._

"_Yes my daughter. You are in a dream and I am here to help you."_

"_Help me with what?"_

"_I need to teach you how to read others dreams." She motioned me to go to a door that wasn't there before. Her long white hair rapped around my body and tickled my face. I could taste her love on my tongue. Wait taste her love? _

"_This is all really new to me Nyx."_

"_Just be calm now the only way to summon this door is to call it." _

"_Call it what do you mean it's right there?"_

"_Did you see it when you were in your room?"_

"_No," _

"_It's because you didn't call it it's invisible that's why Kirsten didn't put anything there." I didn't even realize it._

"_Okay, well, come out of hiding…door." I said._

_It reveled it's self scarily. I was pretty shocked._

"_Good, now let's open it." So I put my hand on the knob and opened it, and guess what, it was pitch black. Like I swear if I took one step I would never stop falling. _

"_Call a name." Nyx said._

"_Dimitri." It was the first word to come into my mind._

_I suddenly saw him running through a forest, a dark forest. There was nothing behind him, but darkness. Was that what he was running from? Then an opening from the end of the forest reviled a light, a bright light. It was me. Wait what? A smile crept to his face and he ran to me. _

_I closed my eyes and shook my head; I couldn't watch this. When I opened my eyes again I saw darkness the picture was gone._

"_That's all you have to do." Nyx said. _

I awoke.

"Omigod." I whispered.

The room was full of light; the sun was out.

"Tessa!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I screamed and jumped out of the bed. The black night gown they gave me twisted and turned and my hair was everywhere.

"O, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but come on we need to go!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No time for questions." She ran over to me and swooped me in her arms. Her blonde curly hair and blue perfect eyes shut me up.

"I am Aphrodite, Love Keeper, I will tell you more later." She put me down grabbed my hand and we began to run.

We ran down hallways as tall as skyscrapers. They would be like something you find at church. Paintings on the ceilings and it was dark, really dark; the only thing lighting the hallway was scented candles.

"Where are we going?" I asked in between breaths. My voice echoed off the walls.

"We are going to the stadium, or what Anthern calls it, the sanctuary. He is going to sacrifice a human." What?!

"Who is it?"

"Some boy, don't worry it's not your human friend. It's another boy who found us. We are going to talk about that later." Okay that's good.

She was still grabbing my hand while we ran down flights of stares that went in a spiral. I swear I thought I saw an elevator though. I kept tripping on my night gown and my socks kept slipping on the cold stone steps. Finally I saw an opening at the bottom of the steps.

We showed up in a huge room that did look like a gymnasium, but carpeted and it had a huge statue of Nyx in the middle of the whole place. There were candles everywhere and CATS! Like a whole bunch of cats in different colors and shapes. They were soooo cute!

"Come on, Tessa." Aphrodite said.

We started down a hallway were every person was at. Way up in front I saw two men.

"Tessa Clifton nice for you to join us, come up here." It was one of the men at the front, and he was shouting over all the noise.

"Go on." Aphrodite pushed.

I started heading up and all the faces kept staring at me and not just staring, but glaring. They were whispering and pointing fingers.

"I am Anthern the ruler of this house and the Royal Court. I know you are knew here and you don't have any idea what are rules are, but next time were regular clothes." I looked around the room and no one was wearing regular clothes. They were like the gothic clothing from my closet, and there hair had different color streaks in it.

"You're about to witness your first sacrifice today, and to honor you as our new guest you could watch close up. Are you ready?" I didn't say anything; I couldn't even take my eyes away from the man on his knees, hands tied behind back and head leaning over bucket. I couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears that were running down his face, but there was wetness there. He looked up at me with large brown eyes and forgiveness all over his face.

"I want you to kiss him Tessa." Anthern spoke.

"What?!"

"This is how the sacrifice goes I pick one woman or man, depending on the sacrifice, because I am the Chooser, out of all these women and men, and they kiss the sacrifice with the kiss of peace so that they go peacefully. Go on now Tessa." I looked into the man's eyes again and I couldn't resist. I bent down on one knee and gently pressed my lips to his. Right there in front of everybody I felt a huge wave of relief go from my body to his. Then everything felt calm. I broke my kiss from him and he had a goofy smile on his face and his eyes seemed distant. I smiled and spoke:

"Have a safe trip my little human." It wasn't my voice though. It sounded like the woman from my dreams, Nyx.

Anthern smiled lifted his ax and slammed it into the man's head. I felt the scream from deep in my throat at the sight of the human head. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I fell back to my knees.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you like this chapter :D**

**next one is already thought up in my head.**

**if you have any ideas or comments then **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**because they would be like a choclate covered strawberry :D**

**love,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	6. My night with Dimitri

I felt someone rubbing my back, but I didn't turn, I just couldn't. That poor man did nothing and he had to die because of nothing.

I heard feet shuffling and people talking about me or the sacrifice. No one came up to help me or even dispose of the head, except that one hand caressing my shoulder.

The person cradled me in his arms and he started walking. I sniffled and smelled the earthy smell, Dimitri.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" I said in between sobs.

"We are taking you back to your room to get some clothes on instead of pajamas." I smiled at least he wasn't making a big deal about this, except the picking me up part.

"Can I get down?" I asked.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I can walk. Just because I was scared to death doesn't mean I can't walk." He smiled and put me down.

He kept offering me Kleenex after Kleenex even though I said my nose was fine. He kept his hand on the middle of my back pushing me forward, and his hand felt like fire. I had to check just in case, but he felt warm.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little chilly, but I'm fine." Wired.

When we walked into the room with all the cats I asked:

"What's with this?"

"With what?" he responded.

"All these cats, there's like 40? 50?"

"There are about 500 in this whole house."

"HOLY CRAP! Why?" I shouted.

"Well sometimes the cat wants to own us and there are a lot of people in Anthern's house."

"Wait, own us?"

"Unlike in the human world, we don't own cats. We can't control them." How odd.

We kept walking when a cat came up to me. It started rubbing against my legs and purring. The cat was black and its pink tongue kept sticking out. The creepy part was it had purple eyes.

"That's Dreamer; she was Kirsten's cat." Dimitri said.

I picked up Dreamer and she started purring even louder. I put her on my shoulder and continued walking. She kept complaining over my shoulder so much that I just had to put her down, but I didn't want to.

We went up the stairs and at the very top I was so tiered I dropped Dreamer on the floor and almost fell on top of her.

"How do you do that?" I asked Dimitri. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"You'll get used to it." Yeah right.

We walked past so many different colored doors that were in different shades of velvet. Except one of the doors that were a crossed the hall from mine. It was made from reddish-pink silk. How can you make a door out of silk? How could the door knob be there?

"That's Aphrodite and Venus's room. There twins and they are Love Keepers. It's funny how the Roman and Greek goddess of love are named Venus and Aphrodite. What a coincidence right? You want to go meet them?" He asked.

"Sure," we walked into a room that looked a lot like mine, but with pink silk, even for the carpet, but there were two queen beds instead of one double king's bed. They had everything I had except doubled and a huge curtain of silk, and it blocked out all of the light from the sun.

"Where did they get the curtain?" I asked Dimitri.

"Do you want one? We thought you might like the sun for a little bit longer."

"I always liked the night. I never was really a day person. I would love to have one." He nodded when two girls came out of the closet dresses in gothic wearings. One was dark and had really straight hair and brown eyes and the other one was white with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Tessa, this is Aphrodite and Venus. I think you have already met Aphrodite." I stretched my hand out for a hand shake when they both put there right hand in a fist, put it over there heart, and bowed. So I did the same.

"How can you guys be twins?"

"Different parents." They both said, probably already heard that question.

"It's finally nice to meet you even though we're already going to meet you in school. Please take your shoes off when you come in here Dimitri." Venus said.

"I was just going to take Tessa back to her room; we just came over to say hi."

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

Dimitri shut the door behind us and we went to my room. When I sat down on a huge purple recliner chair with a lamp behind it I saw Dimitri grab a book from the shelf.

"Here," he said as he threw the book at me. "Scoot over." Yes the chair was big enough for two people.

He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him. I opened the book on my lap and realized it was a yearbook.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is the year book from last year. It has everyone in it. Even me and Kirsten and the Twins almost everyone."

"Wait you're a student?"

"No I graduated 20 years ago. I'm just a teacher."

"Really? Well what do you teach?"

"I am the Feeler teacher. You will have my class," he cocked his head to one side like a dog when he was confused. "8th hour."

"But I'm a Dream Keeper not a Feeler."

"Yes, but you need to know about Feelers and Choosers and Guardians and Love Keepers and-" I cut him off.

"Wait, wait, how many are there?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just got up, leaving me cold and lonely, and got a piece of paper and pen from the desk. He scribbled a little bit and joined me again on the couch.

"This is all the Immortal types we have."

_Choosers- Can choose anything and it shall be done._

_Feelers- Can feel people's emotions_

_Thinkers-Can hear people's thoughts at that moment_

_Touch Thinkers-Can touch people and hear every thought they ever had. _

_Seers- Can see the future_

_Attracters- Can attract any person and make them do what they say_

_Dream Keepers- Can read, interpret, control, and watch people's dreams_

_Love Keepers- Can create or destroy true love_

_Spirit- Holder of Spirit_

_Air- Holder of Air_

_Fire- Holder of Fire_

_Water- Holder of Water_

_Earth- Holder of Earth_

_Pup Keepers- Takes care of the baby Immortals_

_Spirit Keepers- Takes care of the spirits of our ancestors_

_Fairy Keepers-Takes care of Fairies_

_Cat Keepers- Takes care of cats _

_Guardians- Takes care of Immortals and protect them_

He wrote all of that in five seconds.

"Wow 18 types."

"Yep and there in that order from Royal to Guardians."

"So I can control any body from Dream Keepers all the way to Guardians?"

"Well you can't control them, but you do have authority over them."

"Wow!"

"Okay keeps that and this year book has everyone you will be learning with except the seniors."

We looked through the book and found 500 people in there. Dimitri and his stupid hair cut, Anthern and his long beard, and Kirsten who looked just like me.

"She's like a replica." I said.

"Yes that's how we knew for sure that you were the next Dream Keeper."

We laughed for ever at the Immortals with goofy pictures. Every time we got closer and closer. Finally it started getting cold that I grabbed a blanket from my bed and we snuggled in it together. We looked at the book longer and going back and looking at it again.

"What time is it?" Dimitri asked.

"3:30 in the morning." I said automatically. "How did I know that?" I asked.

"All Immortals know the time without looking at a clock. It's wired, but you'll get used to it."

There was a light knock on the door and Dimitri and I both shouted 'come in' which put us in more laughter. Some man came in and smiled when he saw us.

"Why I can see you two are getting cozy."

"Tessa, this is Ethan, he is one of our male Attracters. Also a good friend of mine."

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so gorgeous his brunette hair was down to his chin, but a little longer than Dimitri's and he had the most beautiful brown eyes that I just melted away.

"I have been looking all over for you Tessa. I am going to be your Attracters teacher. You will have me 3rd hour."

"Awesome!" I said a little too loud. Dimitri's eyebrow rose at me in question.

"Just great!" I said again.

"Well school starts tomorrow at sun down so I would go to sleep if I were you."

"Will do." Dimitri answered for me.

He left the room and Dimitri picked me up like a baby and dropped me on the bed while I laughed. I can't believe I am 18; I feel like I am 7.

"Good night Dimitri."

"Good night Tessa you too Dreamer." She hopped up on the bed and I began petting her. Dimitri left and once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this longer chapter:D**

**i just couldn't stop writing it.**

**Wait till 2marrow when she goes to school**

**REVIEW!!!**

**love Labryinth-of-Dreams**


	7. Let's sart today with OMG WIERED!

**A/N: HA HA HA, HE HE HE, come get silly and laugh with me. GIGGLE GAGGLE GIGGLE GAGGLE ho ho ho, if your silly let it show!!!!!**

**JUST WANTED TO SHARE A BARNEY SONG even though i am almost 14 i still remember the songs!!!**

**I am THAT smart. :D **

**hope you like the chappy!**

**REVIEW!!!**_

* * *

_

_I was in my bedroom again, but Nyx wasn't there this time. It was another woman, a similar one. She had long black flowing hair, her purple eyes were sleepy, and her figure was perfect. She looked like me, but prettier. It was Kirsten! _

"_Hello Tessa," she said. She was over in the chair leaning back in it. "I saw that you had fun with my husband last night."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Dimitri, my husband. You were flirting with him. It's okay I'm not mad, I have pasted and there is no reason for him to be unhappy." I breathed a sigh of relief_

"_Why didn't he tell me?" I asked._

"_Good question." She commented, but didn't answer._

"_Why are you in my dream?" I asked again._

"_You don't dream you're hallucinating. We Dream Keepers don't dream we can only see dreams of others."_

"_Well why are you here? And if I am not dreaming then what?" _

"_Well you don't need to sleep you can stay awake when ever you want, but when you decide to sleep you can sleep automatically. So mostly you're just seeing the dead, but I could see the dead when I was your age so it's natural. I have come to show you all that I know and how to do it. First of all if you need me just fall asleep that was the only way I could see the dead. Second, I see you haven't figured out the password yet."_

"_I haven't really got to it yet."_

"_Well you're going to need it for your Dreamer class __1st period. It's sooo easy to. Its dream; very simple." Wow I could of thought of that. _

"_Your going to wake up in a little bit."_

"_Well I am not done talking to you."_

"_Just fall asleep and I will be there. You have class in the morning so you better wake up."  
_

I woke to a complaining Dreamer in my face and licking my nose. I giggled and sat up to pet her.

There was a knock on the door that scared Dreamer so she jumped out the window. I still had an hour till sundown.

"Tessa, its Anthern can I come in?" the voice from behind the door spoke.

I got up and made my way to the door to open it. A man with a white beard that I saw at the sacrifice and in the year book was looking down at me like a young child. He reminded me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter.

"Hello young Tessa, I am here to introduce you to your Dreamer teacher Mrs. Foradori." He stepped aside to show me a woman that was at least 5'7 and had beautiful long bright red hair, and her eyes were misty blue, but had a slight shade of purple.

"Hello Tessa." She shook hands with me, but grabbed my fore arm instead of my hand. "I am Mrs. Foradori; I will be helping you with your first week at school. I will follow you from sun down to midnight, and if you need me to show you were anything is my building is on the 16th floor second door from the right."

"What floor am I on?" I asked.

She giggled. "You're on the 45th floor the floor with all the Royals."

"Royals?"

"You'll learn about it in school. Thank you Anthern for showing me her room." She bowed by putting her fist to her chest and bowing then turned to me while writing a little note on her board.

"Okay Tessa," she turned to the closet and handed me some clothing. "This is your uniform; you have about 50 or so of them in there. Now go get changed."

She pushed the clothing into my arms then pushed me into the closet and shut the door. I searched for a light a flipped them on.

The uniform was very interesting. It contained: a white under shirt, a bloody red tie, a black velvet jacket with buttons, a glittery black and red plaid skirt, white slippers (they looked like ballerina slippers but without the hard part and it was very comfy), and a necklace with a purple cloud on it that glittered.

I stepped out and Mrs. Foradori looked me up and down.

"I love it and that necklace perfectly matches your eyes."

"My eyes?" I ran to the huge three way mirror that covered half of the wall at the end of closet. It wasn't me! My hair was a little longer and a brighter black with ringlets, my figure was curvier and my breasts bigger and rounder, and my eyes were purple and they were sparkling.

"Wow," I said.

"Amazing? I knew it would change today. Okay you look perfect but here." She pushed a ring onto my middle finger on my right hand that had a big round diamond that started to change colors every second.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is to tell people that your not human and your still a student, and the necklace is to tell them you're a Dream Keeper." I touched the necklace again and looked at my body again.

"Okay enough dress up we got to go eat."

"Eat? Where?" I asked.

"Well Breakfast Room is on the 7 floor. While you were getting ready I made this for you." Mrs. Foradori handed a folded piece of paper that had _Floor Guide to First Formers _written on the front.

"What's a former?" I asked.

"It's like grades. You're a first former because this is your first year here. Also here is your schedule, but don't look at it now we have to get breakfast before you do anything."

"I still have 55 minuets."

"Yes, but your on the 45 floor and we have to walk to the 7th." O crap!

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hallway to the stairs. I could feel the cool stone through my slippers and I was lucky that the slippers didn't slip (he-he) or I would be on my face.

It felt like forever till we reached the 7th floor. And when Mrs. Foradori opened the door to the Breakfast Room there were ten long tables that were made out of polished wood with what looked like 20 million people sitting on them. The worst part was that when she opened the door all 20 million eyes looked straight at me.

Luckily Mrs. Foradori motioned them to return to there breakfast. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table at the very right. Every person there was wearing the same thing as me and they were so beautiful. One girl in the middle of the crowd started waving her hand for me to go join her.

"Go on this is the First Former table. I will be by that wall if you need me." She walked away leaving me with all these staring faces. I was lucky that they all looked my age. I walked to the waving girl as the eyes in all colors followed me.

"Sit here it's the only seat left." I sat down and she started eating not really talking.

"I'm Sori, a Thinker." Her eyes were green and very sparkly like mine was in the mirror. "You missed breakfast sorry."

She took another bite full of something.

"What are you eating?" I asked over the whispers.

"Ummm I think its cereal, but I don't know for sure. Here have some of it. I don't really like it." She scooted her plate over and I took a bite. It was Fruit Loops, it was good, but I would have rather had Count Chocula. I took more bites not noticing that I was really, really hungry. I haven't eaten in what a day? Two days?

"Slow down dude you're going to over load." She flipped back her blonde hair and smiled with perfect teeth.

"Wow!" I said.

"What?" Sori asked.

"Your just so pretty." A boy sitting a crossed from us laughed.

"You sounded like a dyke when you said that." He said.

"Shut up David she doesn't know." She threw her drink at him and stained his uniform.

"Ugh you whore what's your problem?"

"Just walk away. No one wants you here."

"Bitch." He whispered as he got up to leave.

"Everyone kind of looks the same here: beautiful, perfect, and graceful, were all the same. By the way I love your hair." She started petting my hair with a graceful touch and I was smiling.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Oh and by the way you might want this." She handed me a tube with purple liquid in it.

"Lip gloss? Why would I want this?"

"Trust me it gets everyone's attention. Do you have your schedule with you?" She asked while putting away her lip gloss after I put it on.

"Umm yeah I got two papers."

"Probably the floor thingy. I got one two and memorized it by heart. Not my schedule though I am still working on it." I pulled out the two papers and she smoothed them out on the table so she could see them.

The first one said:

_**Tessa Clifton **_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Former: First**_

_**Immortal: Dream Keeper**_

_**Mentor: Mrs. Foradori**_

_**HourClass TeacherRoom # Floor #**_

_**1**__**st**__** Dreamer Mrs. Foradori 7 31**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Elements Mrs. Lori 16 29**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Attracting Mr. Glaboxi 22 31**_

_**4**__**th**__** Thinker Mrs. Kesler 3 30**_

_**5**__**th**__** Lunch 8**_

_**6**__**th**__** Study Hall **_

_**7**__**th**__** Seer Mr. Harper 12 30**_

_**8**__**th**__** Feeler Mr. Korzi 25 31**_

_**9**__**th**__** Nyx Mrs. Lidster 27 31**_

_**10**__**th**__** Love Mr. Dragomir 5 29**_

"Cool, I have 4th, Study Hall, and 10th hour with you." She opened up the other paper which said:

_**Basement**_

_**1**__**st**__**- Greeting Area**_

_**2**__**nd**__**, 3**__**rd**__**, 4th, 5**__**th**__**, 6**__**th**__**- Guardian Rooms**_

_**7**__**th**__**- Breakfast Room**_

_**8**__**th**__**- Lunch Room**_

_**9**__**th**__**- Dinner Room**_

_**10**__**th**__**- Special Dinning Room**_

_**11**__**th**__**- Cat Keeper Rooms**_

_**12**__**th**__**- Fairy Keeper Rooms**_

_**13**__**th**__**- Spirit Keeper Rooms**_

_**14**__**th**__**- Pup Keeper Rooms**_

_**15**__**th**__**- Earth Holder Rooms**_

_**16**__**th**__**- Water Holder Rooms**_

_**17**__**th**__**- Fire Holder Rooms**_

_**18**__**th**__**- Air Holder Rooms**_

_**19**__**th**__**- Spirit Holder Rooms**_

_**20**__**th**__**-Love Keeper Rooms**_

_**21**__**st**__**- Dream Keeper Rooms**_

_**22**__**nd**__**- Attracter Rooms**_

_**23**__**rd**__**- Seer Rooms**_

_**24**__**th**__**- Touch Thinker Rooms**_

_**25**__**th**__**- Thinker Rooms**_

_**26**__**th**__**- Feeler Rooms**_

_**27**__**th**__**- Chooser Rooms**_

_**28**__**th**__** - Storage Rooms**_

_**29**__**th**__**, 30**__**th**__**, 31**__**st**__**- First Former**_

_**32**__**nd**__**, 33rd, 34**__**th**__**- Second Former**_

_**35**__**th**__**, 36**__**th**__**, 37**__**th**__**, - Third Former**_

_**39**__**th**__**, 40**__**th**__**, 41**__**st**__**, - Forth Former**_

_**42**__**nd**__**, 43**__**rd**__**, 44**__**th**__**, - Fifth Former**_

_**45**__**th**__** – Royal Rooms**_

"Yep I know them all by heart. Took me about two weeks to do that to." I checked my pocket and realized there was something else. I didn't need to smooth it out I just unfolded it.

_**Choosers- Can choose anything and it shall be done. -White/Gray**_

_**Feelers- Can feel people's emotions- Red**_

_**Thinkers-Can hear people's thoughts at that moment-Green**_

_**Touch Thinkers-Can touch people and hear every thought they ever had- Hazel**_

_**Seers- Can see the future- Gold**_

_**Attracters- Can attract any person and make them do what they say- Blue**_

_**Dream Keepers- Can read, interpret, control, and watch people's dreams- Purple**_

_**Love Keepers- Can create or destroy true love- Pink**_

_**Spirit- Holder of Spirit- Silver**_

_**Air- Holder of Air- Misty Yellow**_

_**Fire- Holder of Fire- Misty Red**_

_**Water- Holder of Water- Misty Blue**_

_**Earth- Holder of Earth- Misty Green**_

_**Pup Keepers- Takes care of the baby Immortals**_

_**Spirit Keepers- Takes care of the spirits of our ancestors- Misty Silver**_

_**Fairy Keepers-Takes care of Fairies- Rainbow**_

_**Cat Keepers- Takes care of cats- Black**_

_**Guardians- Takes care of Immortals and protect them- Human colors**_

_***All Immortals but Guardians have sparkles in there eyes**_

"I don't remember having this." It was like the one Dimitri gave me (which was in a drawer of her huge closet… shush) but typed and had color on them.

"O yeah we all got that when we first arrived."

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About a month ago my room is on the 25th floor. Also my room is in green velvet. It's so pretty I always loved the color green."

"Well what's with the colors?"

"It tells you there eye color, so we can tell each other a part."

David came back with a napkin and was furiously wiping his shirt.

"You're paying for this."

"It will only take like what? Fifty cents?" We laughed. He grunted got up to through away his tray with his head held high.

"I hate the kids who were born here. They think there all that when there not." I laughed I didn't even know the teens here.

"So where did you get picked up at?" she asked.

I looked away not wanting to tell the embarrassing story of me not being a virgin anymore. No one knew and no one will know. After an awkward moment of silence, a loud bell rang.

"What's that mean?" I asked over the noise.

"It means we have five minuets to the 29th, 30th, or 31st floor. Good luck." She screamed as about three hundred people started running through the big wooden double doors. I scrambled to find Mrs. Foradori.

"Tessa, come with me!" she screamed and laughed at the same time. "I got a secret passage way you can take!" she grabbed my hand and we ran the opposite way through the crowd. We waited till no one was left in the Breakfast Room then she turned and opened a door that was behind us.

"This is an elevator it gets us to any floor in about a minuet. Since you're the last Dream Keeper I will let you use it." We hopped in and just as the doors were about to shut we heard,

"Hold up! Wait for me!" Mrs. Foradori put her foot in the middle of the door as Dimitri climbed in. My heart started spinning when his scent filled the room.

"Thanks, I had to stop to Imy's before they destroyed each other."

"Imy's?" I asked.

He laughed. "It's slang for Immortals."

"Oh," Mrs. Foradori pressed the number 31 and up we went. The elevator was filled with mirrors so you could see everything. I looked up and saw Dimitri's perfect black shoulder length hair. I started giggling.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Your last name is Korzi? That's one of the funniest names I have ever heard." He laughed a little when the elevator beeped and Mrs. Foradori pressed a button to open the door. When we stepped through it we were in the hallways with a bunch of kids with books in there hands.

"My supplies are in my room." I freaked.

"Don't worry Dimitri knew you would forget so he put them in my room come on now." She scribbled a couple of things on her clipboard grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. All the kids were taller than me and some were scary. A couple growled at me, others said hi, and a few flirted with me. I have never been flirted with in my whole life.

"Okay Tessa this is your first hour class."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this VERRRRY LOOOOONG chappy (got that from fictionfire232)**

**and i would like to thank mysteryvamp, fictionfire, and SweetAngel1230 for review over and over again and reading my story.**

**REVIEW OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!111**

**love,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**

**P.S. I hope ppl can review some ideas to me!!!!!!!!11**


	8. Meeting Jace

We turned into a classroom that had everything. They had desks with so many beautiful people wearing the same uniform, but different necklaces and eye colors, a statue of Nyx in the back of the room, a huge desk for the teacher, a chalkboard, and posters about dreams all around the room, and piles and piles of books.

"Tessa, you can sit by Jace," she gestured to a boy with blonde hair and very pretty gold eyes. "Jace, would you mind helping Tessa out for the rest of the day I have to stay here for class."

He had smooth blonde hair and a firm jaw. His nose was straight and when he said "No prob." I almost fainted at the sound.

"Good Tessa take you seat and we'll get started." I hurried to sit before anymore people knew what I was doing.

"Okay class settle down! Jeremy don't sit on the seat! Today were going to learn about extinct Immortals. Can anyone name me a few? Yes Jennifer,"

"Jumpers," Jennifer said. "And Floaters."

"Very good." I heard a _psst_ from beside me and Jace was trying to get my attention.

"I wouldn't try being friends with her. Teacher pets don't usually have fun around here." He whispered. His breath sounded delicious; I could just taste him on the tip of my tongue.

Mrs. Foradori wrote _Jumpers _and_ Floaters_ up on her board then turned around and asked: "Tessa I know you're new, but could you try to guess what a Jumper or Floater is."

"Ummm well… I… a Jumper might be… a person… who umm… Jumps really high?" I had no idea who or what it could be, and she was making me look like a fool for trying to guess.

Half of the class laughed and some of them looked annoyed and I could just here a _newbie _softly leaving someone's lips. I sunk lower in my desk trying to avoid everyone's eyes, but they didn't look mad just amused. I saw Jennifer raise her hand and Mrs. Foradori called on her.

"Mrs. Foradori, a Jumper is merely a person who can go from place to place, and a Floater can float objects with there mind. Only an averaged person could figure that out." She said with her annoying British accent. I hated her already!

"O I am so sorry Queen of Brittan I didn't know being normal was aloud. I am so sorry your highness." I said.

"Stop being so absurd, Theresa."

"It's Tessa." I spat at her. I crossed my arms to show that I was furious and not in the mood.

"Okay class calm down. Tessa is a newbie, Jennifer and if you're going to treat her badly you can leave this classroom and go see Anthern."

"No thanks Mrs. Foradori." She put her head down as if summiting to Mrs. Foradori. I almost busted up laughing.

"So the reasons why the Jumpers and Floaters are extinct are because of the Morori. Now what are Morori?"

Thank goodness another girl raised her hand.

"Vampires, they say, who want to destroy Immortals and there legends."

"Very good Amethyst." I turned around to see a beautiful blonde hair and bright pink eyes. She looked at me and smiled I did the same.

The whole class was boring then just talking about how the Mororis killed all the Jumpers and Floaters and almost killed the Dreamers. On and on and on she went and it was the most intriguing, but also the most boring because they kept talking about what I already knew even though I have no idea how I knew it. The bell rang and Jace stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me to next hour.

"What about my stuff?"

"Don't worry the stuff your holding is about to disappear and your new stuff will be in your hands." He was right I looked down and my stuff that I had last hour was fading and my new stuff was appearing.

"Cool," I whispered.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome. It's so that were not late because you're heading to umm the 29th floor for Elements class with Mrs. Lori."

"How does everyone know my schedule?"

"We know time and since we have to know what time your class is we know all the info."

"I repeat awesome." He laughed. We went to the stairs this time and I was glad they had more then one staircase because it was so crowded. We scurried down and into the 29th floor that looked a lot like any other floor that I have been on and that would be 5 out of the 45. I have a long way to go.

We walked into a classroom and he found me a seat for me.

"Now I have to go to a class a couple rooms down so I have to go."

"Why don't leave me."

He chuckled. "I will be back when the bell rings."

"Hurry." I said. Then he did the most shocking thing in the entire world. He bent down and brushed his lips to my forehead and right at that spot my heart felt really warm. "I will." And with that he left the room.

The bell rang and I hopped he made it on time. I wonder what they would do for punishment.

"Tessa Clifton?" a voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?" I looked up from my desk to see the blonde girl from 1st hour, Amethyst.

"Umm sure yeah." I scooted over and let her sit on the other side.

"Thanks, I hate being left out." Her voice sounded like milk and honey; all nice a warm and just made her sound like you were the most important person in the world.

"No problem."

"O I love your eyes. I have not seen purple eyes since last year it's like they sparkle and shine, but look into your soul at the same time."

"Thank you?"

She giggled. "Sorry that's what I mean by being left out. People think that I get to descriptive. I don't know why I think it's cool to look at the world in different ways."

"I know what you mean I wanted to be a writer before this happened. Actually I was headed to collage before they took me."

"Me too I love writing." I laughed. Usually people thought that reading was a waste of time, but finally someone understands me.

I sat back in my seat and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really really short, but i keep forgetting that hey**

**i need to take my memory stick home instead of leaving it at the library.**

**REVIEW CUZ WELL I LOVE YOU!!!!**

**AND YOU LOVE ME!!!!**

**i hope**

**Love,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	9. The Cry

_I was running through a door with green vine wrapping around it and roses, lilies, and tulips were blowing in the wind I walked through the door to see Dimitri picking flowers and letting them go in the wind. One by one he picked each flower and let them fly. He was wearing the same clothes that he wore when I first met him, blue v-neck sweater and above the knee khaki black shorts. His hair was the same and his eyes were also the same. I walked up to his side and he looked at me. His smile was nice and he looked calm. He turned back to his work of picking flowers. When I looked back up to see him, it wasn't just him, it was him and another woman naked and wrapped in each others arms. I couldn't see her face, but her hair was blonde and beautiful. He looked at me with pleading eyes and mouthed the words _help! _I tried asking him what he meant, but no words came out. Finally Dimitri took the woman by the arm and led her behind a tree. I soon realized this wasn't my dream. For the first time I was witnessing someone else's dream. Not just that, but it was Dimitri's dream. _

I woke with a jolt to the classroom. I looked around to see heads on desks and a pile of teachers and kids sleeping in the doorway. The teacher was passed out on her desk and Dimitri was on the floor by my desk snoring quietly. I got up, but then I was engulfed in another dream.

_I was standing on a football field with, what looked like, everyone in Anthern's house._

I was happy I could still feel everything I was just blind and deaf. I felt my way to a different desk and felt the back of some kid.

_Everyone was naked and everyone was looking at me. I was fully clothed and kind of scared. _

I pushed the kid as hard as I could and I felt him start to shake his head awake.

_In the field I saw a boy about my age disappear from the picture. Everyone turned to where he wants was, then turned back to me there eyes asking why._

I went to another desk and knocked the kid out of the chair.

_A red head, my age, fell to the ground and then disappeared._

I started to not feel my hands or toes but I kept going. **The teacher, **I thought. **I need to wake up the teacher. **I felt around for something when finally my gut ran into the corner of a desk. I lost my breath and the feeling in my hands and feet.

_A middle aged looking woman started to fade, but was still there._

I couldn't feel the teacher so I kicked the desk again and again.

_I looked around and about 20 or so kids and adults faded. _

I went paralyzed and I couldn't tell if I feel or if I was still standing.

_The whole place started to fade, but before they went invisible into the darkness they all screamed, Help! _

I felt the feeling in my hands and feet come back to me. It started working up to my head and I could feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri standing over me.

"Hey," I said and I smiled a little. I looked around and realized everyone was looking at me and Dimitri wasn't just standing over me, he was actually cradling me like a baby.

"Are you okay Tessa?" he looked like he was just finished crying. Actually it looked like everyone was crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You looked like you were having a seizure. You were shaking and everything." What I assumed was Mrs. Lori said.

I felt a sharp pain go a crossed my face. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Amethyst screamed in my face her mascara was down her face, and she was shaking.

"Oh Amethyst I am so sorry."

"Just don't do that we all thought you were dying."

"Maybe we should get her to her room." Someone from the crowd suggested.

"I'll take her." Imminently Dimitri lifted me in his arms and carried me all the way to the elevator. He wouldn't even put me down in the elevator. We never talked and it wasn't awkward. His nature smell almost made me fall asleep again. He kicked the door open leaving a huge shoe print on it. He walked to my bed and put me down. He walked fast into the closet and pulled out a dark blue night gown. He threw it at me and turned around so I could change. When I was done he grabbed my clothes and went back into the closet.

"What did you do?"

"In the very back of the closet to the right of the mirror is a shoot that takes your clothes into a big laundry room. Your clothes go into a basket with your name on it. They wash your clothes and bring them back to you up here, but that's not the point." He pushed me gently back into bed, kicked his shoes off, and climbed in the bed with me. He cradled me into his chest and he began to cry, and when he started I started.

I couldn't believe he was crying; he never seemed like the crying type. He never has cried to me, but I knew why he was crying. He was scared. He was scared that I was dying. And it made me scared. He started to hiccup- probably out of tears- and rubbed my arm. His cool touch made me sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep.

I turned around, still in his arms, and faced him. With my thump I whipped his tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He said.

"Don't be. You had a melt down, everyone gets them at least once in there life time."

"I shouldn't do it in front of you. You should go to sleep." And with that he got up from the bed, put on his boots and walked out of the room, leaving my arms cold and empty. I cried again. I rolled over to see a note, but he didn't write one. I picked it up and on it said:

_Don't Worry._

_-Kristen_

I smiled. She was here and she wanted me to not feel sad. On the other pillow were a tissue box and a note on that.

_Thought you might need these._

_-Anthern_

Wow two notes in a row, Whoo! I sat up and grabbed the tissue. I looked at the computer on the desk and got out of my bed and ran to it.

"Password?" asked the computer. I looked around for a place to type it in then I realized there was no keyboard.

"Password?" it repeated again. Well crap, what was I supposed to do?

"Password?"

"Will you just shut up for one second?" I yelled.

"Incorrect." It said.

"What?"

"Incorrect." Did it here me? I never have seen a talking computer before.

"Dream." I said.

"Password Correct. Welcome Tessa to the Computer of Dream Keepers. Where everything you can know and might already know is just a voice away." How did it know my name? A thought came into my mind, _Kristen_.

"I want a video result for a Dream Keeper witnessing a dream." I said loud and clearly.

"Very well which would you like to choose." I never knew there was so many. I had to say down to look through them all. Then I saw one that was put up a couple hours ago.

"That one." I said.

"Very well." It showed it up and I waited for it to load.

It finally showed up and it was me. I started to cry again. I was on the floor having a seizure, it looked like, and Dimitri was holding me crying. Amethyst was turned around shaking hard from crying so hard. Everyone was other crying or trying not to cry.

"Who recorded it?" I asked the computer.

"Jace." It responded.

"Send message to Jace."

"I can only send messages to a computer not to a person." O god what was he? Okay his eyes were gold I knew that.

"What does the color gold in an Immortals eyes mean?" I asked.

"An Immortal with gold eyes means there a Seer or a Immortal who sees the future." It responded.

"Send message to the Computer of Seers."

"Very well." A screen pulled up were the directions were. I say record then I say stop at the end.

"Okay." I said another screen pulled up where you were supposed to type, but instead it will copy your words on there.

"Record," a little red light turned green. "It's Tessa and this message is for Jace. Why did you record that video? Stop." The green light turned red.

"Would you like to send this message." I looked at it then spoke:

"Yes."

"Very well." It was sending and before it was done the computer said, "You have a message."

"What?"

"You have a message."

"Can I read the message?"

"Very well." Another screen pulled up saying _say okay when ready to hear message._

"Okay."

"Tessa I knew that you were going to see our dreams. I also knew that you were going to have questions. I ran to the room, but it was to late. I fell asleep to the dream that everyone was having. When you ran the desk we started to wake up. Everyone was crying and you were shaking badly. I got the camera out and tried not to cry myself. Sorry." The message ended.

"Would you like to respond?" the computer asked.

"No not this time."

"Would that be all?"

"Send message to Computer of Feelers."

"Very well."

"Record, Message for Dimitri; don't be sad. Stop." I sent it and said close down. I pushed away from the computer and went back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like it! i thought it was the best chappy in this whole book!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Labrynth- of- Dreams**


	10. My Kiss

_I was back in my room with Kristen at the foot of my bed._

"_How was it?"_

"_Was what?" she sighed like it was so simple. _

"_Your first dream. My goodness these keepers get naïve every day." She rolled her eyes._

"_Hey, I got the computer to work didn't I?" _

"_Yeah with my help." I crossed my arms._

"_I would like to tell you it wasn't so great." She laughed._

"_Don't worry. Dimitri did the same thing to me. He worries to much though I don't get the dream that he had that you saw. I wonder who that girl was."_

"_It wasn't you?" _

"_Do I have blonde hair?"_

"_No," she sighed again._

"_The reason I'm here right now is because well you witnessed your first dream. Well the only reason they fell asleep was because you made them."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah you can make people sleep and wake up. So when you wanted to fall asleep they did. Mostly just want something to happen it happeneds. Well not if you like want a taco you got to get that yourself. So yeah."_

"_Why was Dimitri crying so hard? I never seen him cry like that."_

"_It's because he knew that you saw his dream and he saw me have shaky problems before and he didn't want to see it happen again." _

_We fell silent for what seemed like forever. _

"_Well I guess you can continue with your sleeping or what not."_

"_Thanks." I said sarcastically._

_She disappeared and I laid back into my covers and drifted off to sleep._

I woke in the morning to a lazy Dreamer in my face purring softly. I petted her and she complained.

"Here." Dimitri was at the end of my bed with waffles and orange juice.

"Well good morning to you too." He didn't laugh at my sarcastic remark, he only set them by my lap and walked to the recliner and watched me eat.

"Don't I have school?" I asked.

"We only have school three times a week. You will have it again Wednesday."

I continued eating in the non- awkward silence. My waffles were delicious and the orange juice tasted good on my tongue.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

"The cooks wouldn't bring it up here so I made it and brought it up."

"It tastes good." He didn't smile or say anything. When I finished he took my plate to a trash can and threw it in there. He walked back to the recliner and grabbed a book to read.

I couldn't stand the silence.

I walked up and went with my blanket into Dimitri's arms. He put his book down on the desk by the lamp and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't know how completely bad I felt for upsetting him.

"Don't be."

"I shouldn't have made them fall asleep."

"You did that?"

"Well Kristen said I did."

"How are you talking to Kristen?"

"In my dreams she comes and we talk. Oh, by the way, you never told me you were married to her."

"It never came up." I could just imagine the frown in his voice.

"Why did you marry her?"

Without hesitation he said, "Because she was strong, independent, smart and beautiful." I smiled.

"She had a great sense of humor; loved sarcasm like it was a back scratch."

"A back scratch?" I asked.

"Have you ever had one of those really hard back scratches that hurts just a little when it's given to you but it feels so good you could almost get addicted to it?"

"Umm I guess."

"Well that's how she loved sarcasm. The wired thing is she is exactly like you." I looked up into his eyes and he stared down at mine.

"How?" I asked.

"You're very strong, independent, you use sarcasm, and you're very, very beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Very." I grabbed both sides of his face and brushed my lips against his. I was just going to let it be at that, but he made it deeper and hotter. I rocked my hips into him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me even harder into him. I broke the kiss to get a gasp of air and he pushed me away. He jumped out of the chair and slammed the door shut behind him as he left.

"What the hell just happened?" I waited till my breathing slowed. I got up and closed the door softly behind me.

"O my god! I am so sorry!" Aphrodite came running up to me.

"What did you do?"

"I felt Dimitri's passion for Kristen, but I thought it was directed at you so I made you kiss him!"

"Wait no I kissed him by myself."

"No I am a Love Keeper I can create and destroy love. When Dimitri realized he wasn't doing it from his own will he left."

I breathed and waited till she was calmed down. She stopped breathing so hard and waited for me to speak.

"I'm not mad. I didn't know and I don't even really know Dimitri. He's like four years older than me."

"Actually by his body his is only three."

"So there isn't that much of a problem, but can you run and tell Dimitri that I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure." She started running the opposite direction and I went back to my room to get dressed.

"You have a new message."

"By who?" I asked the computer.

"Dimitri Korzi."

"Play."

"Very well." The recording started.

"I'm very sorry Tessa. I didn't mean to get so worked up. I just am not ready to do anything since Kristen left. Sorry." The message ended.

"Would you like to reply?" the computer asked.

"Yes." It pulled up the screen.

"Record," the green light appeared. "Wasn't planning on it. Did it out of force by Aphrodite." A note was on the desk and I picked it up.

_Me too._

_-Kristen_

"And Kristen is sorry too. Stop." I sent it and turned the computer off.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like my very short chappy.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	11. Meeting Sherry

I turned away from the computer into one of the thousands of books on the shelf and pulled out one of Kristen's yearbooks. I turned to the page that held Dimitri's picture. He looked so cute with his hair really short and his white tux. It was very funny, but I wasn't laughing I was crying. Remembering that first night he was in my bedroom and we were looking through all of the pictures and laughing at them. I wish I could redo time to that day. I never heard of a Time Changer though it was never in the note. I kept staring at the hearts around his face and the I.L.Y. wrote above it in red letters. Kristen really did love him.

I heard three knocks on the door. Then another three knocks. I didn't want to open the door, I was too sad to let anyone see me.

"Tessa I know your in there just let me come in!" it was Jace.

"Yeah Tessa. If you don't let me in I am getting Anthern." It was Sori. Now what would they want?

"The doors unlocked."

"Tessa, you have to other invite us in or open the door. Other wise we can't come in."

"Well then sorry about your luck." I screamed. My voice broke on the last word, and if I didn't I could have been home free.

"Are you crying?" Jace asked.

"No, go away!" I heard shuffling foot steps as they left. I felt so bad now. They were just trying to help.

I got up to the huge book shelf and looked for something on opening doors. I climbed the movable ladder and found some book called Immortals Rooms. I picked it up and climbed back down. I opened it to the chapter called Closed Doors.

_An Immortal always has privacy. Whether it's in there car, fence, or house an Immortal doesn't have to let anybody in. The doors can only be open by a voice saying they can come in or if they open the door. Immortals are one of the safest from burglary in the whole nation. _

I laughed. This was one of the best news I have heard all day. I kept reading to realize that the walls can actually hear you and can decorate the room however you please, as long as you speak fluently and have your plans already thought up. The wall can change color and the room can choose how much light it wants in it. You can make the room bigger or smaller and you can get knew furniture by just copying the picture off the internet and hang it on your wall.

I closed the book and climbed the ladder to put it away.

Then I spoke, "Wall get rid of the door." All of the doors in the room were gone.

"Well leave the closet door." It reappeared.

"Cool." I said. It was very awesome. I went to the closet to grab some slippers. Then my teeth began to chatter. I put on my slippers and when I walked back into the room the whole place was covered in icicles. Snow was falling from the ceiling and the furniture were ice and as hard as rock. Then I laughed at myself. I should have known if I said cool it would become freezing.

"Walls make it warm." The ice disappeared and my feet didn't feel as blue.

I walked over to the door and I pulled it shut. I went over to the stairs and walked down to the 8th floor. It took about fifteen minutes when I got there and I was out of breath. I walked over to the place where the cooks were and I rang the bell.

"Well hello young lady I don't see you hear much."

"O I'm new; umm do you still serve lunch?"

"Oh hun I always serve lunch. Now what will it be?" I scanned the menu and picked the ravioli. In about two minuets she came out with steaming ravioli.

"Wow that was fast."

"Well thank ya. When you get to be as old as me you learn that you must be quick." I laughed.

"I'm Tessa."

"Oh you're the new Dream Keeper I heard about you. I'm Sherry and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. I usually have nothing better to do." I laughed again.

"I will make sure to do that." I walked away to a table and sat down to eat. She was the only person who really made me laugh here. I tried to look happy even though I was stressed and tiered. Apparently I wasn't good enough; Sherry took her apron off and came to sit a crossed from me at the table.

"What's on your mind hun?"

"Just problems," she looked with the you- and- I- both- know- there- is- more-stare. "It's personal."

"I know, it's none of my business, but I thought you just needed a friend, and a friend who is wiser then most of the immature brats here." I laughed again. I just loved her little accent.

"Yeah I need a grown up sometimes." I thought about Dimitri. Was he considered a friend?

"You're a grown up your self. Just because it's a big world doesn't mean you can't conquer it."

"Are you Immortal?" I asked.

"Well some people think I'm not, but since you're a friend a think I could trust you with a secret. I'm an extinct Immortal."

"Wait, if you're instinct then why are you here?"

"Well when the war was happening I got shot in the shoulder and had to be taken to the nurse's tent. When they got me fixed one of the vampires came to attack the tent. I was lucky to find an under ground passage way that led to here. And since vampires can't go underground I was safe. When I came up to the surface no one knew who I was. Or what I was. I heard that the Floaters were extinct and I knew if I told someone that I would get so much attention that I wouldn't be able to live my own life. They would make me a dog and I would have to breed. So I applied a job as a lunch lady here and Anthern took me in. He and now you are the only ones who know that I am the last Floater."

"Wow, is that why you cook anything really quick?"

She laughed. "You're a smart cookie. Speaking of cookies I made no bake cookies yesterday, would you like one?"

"Sure." I hurriedly ate my ravioli and pushed it away. She stared at my plate and it started to rise. "Cool."

"Well thanks hun." She made it float to the pile of dirty dishes. Then behind it a flying plate of no bake cookies came and floated right above the table. She made one of the cookies come and float right at my eye level. I laughed and picked it out of the air. I started chewing and they tasted really good.

"Wow! Did you make them yourself?"

"I sure did. It was my pawpaw's recipe. He loved the things."

"Was he also a Floater?"

"Yes he was, but he was also killed in that war against the vampires. Did you know I used to read all about the little creatures, but now that they started that war I only read the fiction books on vampires."

"Do they have a book store here?" I loved books they were the highlight on any subject.

"Well except for the ones in your room. I only think Kristen liked non-fiction. Kristen and I used to be besties back then."

"How do you get new books?"

"I always sneak out of here to Books-A-Million, a bookstore about a mile away. They have everything! I would just love to live there."

"Wait you have to sneak out? Anthern won't just let you leave?"

"Anthern wants to keep Immortals as far away from humans. So there are no field trips or nothing. And I loathe staying in this hell hole. Pardon my English." I laughed again. "Hey would you like to sneak out with me? There are tunnels down on the first floor. Meet me around 6:30?"

"You bet." I finished the cookie and used the elevator back up to my room.

"You have one new message." Spoke the computer.

"From?" I asked.

"Dimitri Korzi."

"Start." I said.

"_Umm it's me. Come see me in my room. We need to talk." _It ended and I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! **

**I have been trying my best to get to a computer fast enough, but i am living with my dad this summer and he doesn't like the library.**

**So i went to my mom's this weekend and i finally got to a computer :).**

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz Don't be mad at me.**

**Love ya Lots,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams.**


	12. The Not So Talk Ugh!

I did not want to go see the man with the pretty face, Dimitri. His room I would absolutely love to see, but not him. The last time I saw him we kissed and it wasn't even us who did it. Okay well I kind of started it. If you think about it I wasn't really kissing Dimitri, I was kissing Aphrodite, the Love Keeper.

I had just finished the message from Dimitri and was on the fence if I should face my fears or just jump out the window like Dreamer. Speaking of Dreamer she was rubbing on my leg. I picked her up and started petting her while she purred and stuck her cute little pink tongue out. I decided to face my fear- because I wasn't in the mood for a concussion- I got up, flew Dreamer onto my shoulder, and walked out of the door.

He told me that his room was blue velvet so I just needed to pass the thousands of different colored doors. Finally right next to an orange velvet door (ewww). I knock a couple of times and the door opened by itself. Right in the middle of his room- that looked exactly like mine, but blue- he was pacing with an thumb and forefinger to his stubble on his chin and upper lip. I was looking at the sight of deep concentration. I put Dreamer down who ran to his, I suppose, orange ball of fluff and sat right down beside it. I ran over to Dimitri, a smile on my face, and started pacing. I was trying to do my best imitation of him.

"Tessa, this is serious." He said. He stopped pacing and plopped on the bad.

"I know this is serious. I mean one simple kiss and the whole building is going to catch fire. This is so bad and it's just because we didn't discuss the problem." I saw a hint of a smile on his lips and his eyes did the sparkle, sparkle thing. How sexy could you get?

"I hope you know-"

"That Aphrodite was the one actually kissing me?"

"Umm yeah did you-"

"She threw a crying fit in my face."

"Well that's all that I was going to tell you unless you have something to tell me."

"Yes, how is that in this whole friggin place there is not one single fiction book, I mean wtf man?"

He smiled and tried to make me leave, but I wouldn't go.

"You liked it didn't you?"

"What?"

"The kiss you know. I thought it was good."

"Good bye Tessa."

He shut the door in my face with a big bang.

"You better give me my cat back." I screamed at the door and then realized it's not really my cat. I started walking away.

How was that a talk? It didn't even last for five minuets. I walked past my door to the bathroom in the middle of the hallway. I decided to take a shower. I looked into the cubbies till I found the one with my toiletries. My coconut shampoo and conditioner with may bar of _Dove _soap. I went into one of the shower stalls and did the routine. I came out to find a purple towel lying on the rack. I didn't notice before, but our names were on the shower stalls. Yes! My own shower! I wrapped the towel around me and one around my head. I found fuzzy purple slippers in my cubby hole. I slipped those on and went back to my room on the way there I ran right into Jace.

"Oh, sorry dude. Didn't see ya."

"Umm it's okay… I was coming to see you anyway."

"What do you want to talk about?" I walked past him and kept heading to my room.

"Well the Winter Dance is about to come and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Wow your kidding me?"

"What?"

"I mean this is great I would love to."

"Great! So I'll see you around?"

"Ya see you."

Of corse there's balls and dances and what not. How could i pass that. It's not that I hate balls or dances, it's just I hate getting dressed up. I never was good at picking out outfits or dresses. I can never find the one that fits my body just right. That's why I liked Kristen's closet it all fits me perfectly. Shows off my curves quite nicley.

I went into my room (which i've been spending alot of time in. I need to get out more.), and got dressed in a pair of bell-bottom jeans (my favorite!) and a black snug turtle neck. I felt like a spy ready to put on the black make-up under my eyes.

I checked the purple cloud clock (he-he) which read 5:45. I only had fourtey-five minuets to get to the first floor. Ugh! I opened the door to find a complaining Dreamer.

"Well I suppose your going to come with me. Your lucky your black." Dreamer responded by sticking her toungue out at me. I stuck mine right back out at her.

"My goodness Tessa. Why being so childish?" I jumped out of my skin. It was Jennifer.

"Hello Mrs. Queen of England. Wish I could pick your nose for you, but I have something important to do. So if you'll excuse me?" I pushed past her and watched as Dreamer hissed at her like a beast. Good Dreamer!

"I know what your doing!" she yelled when I was almost to the stairs. I froze in my tracks. "Yeah, don't think i'm stupid your going to see Mr. Korzi's room to crack into his computer so you can make good grades. Arn't you?"

I almost felt like laughing. "Now where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I saw you in his room. He kicked you out and kept your cat as punishment."

"You caught me." I giggled.

I turned and ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't be late to meet Sherry. I had my money and book light, so that i could read all night and then by the book if it was good enough.

I reached the bottom, out of breath, and headed for the inside of the cooks station.

"Glad you could make it hun. The tunnels are this way." Sherry whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this.**

**I mite be making another fanfiction so check out my profile to see if i do.**

**REVIEW!**

**oh and if anybody would like to know yes i did use some ideas from The House of Night novels.**

**There good books.**

**Love,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	13. BooksAMillion

I smiled and ran up to her to catch up. She was wearing a white t-shirt with small flower print. I tried not to shiver at it. We were definitly going shopping later.

We got to the very back were there was the a door with a silver handle.

"Is this the tunnels?" i asked.

"Well shucks no!" She opened it to a frosty blue walk-in freezer. I laughed at my self. We walked to the back of the freezer into a wall. "Now shush child. I gotta consintrate." She went quite for a moment when a huge rock lifted from the wall. With her mind she moved the rock in front of the frezzer entrince.

"So no one will find us." she said I nodded and started walking through the empty gash were the rock used to be.

It was exactly like a sewer, but with-out the gross water at the bottom. I could hear a faint dripping down farther in the tunnels.

"Wow. This is... disgusting." Sherry laughed and continued down the tunnels. I put my hand on her shoulder and followed her down the dark, dripping non-sewer.

After about five minuets of walking (and stumbling and falling) I could see a bright light.

"That opening goes to a bar bathroom so we might need your gift to put the drunken folks asleep. You think you can do that sugar?"

"I'll try my best." I felt very confident today. Bring the adventure!

We walked through into a smelly sticky bathroom, with an unflushed toilet (ewwww), and I could hear the chattering of drunk people in the other room.

"I need a window opened!" I kind of whispered.

"Just do your thing sweetie."

I closed my eyes and picktured every drunken-ass human in there to pass out. I re-opened my eyes and I couldn't hear the chattering anymore.

"Did you do it?" Sherry asked.

"I think so." I went and opened the door (with gum on it gross). I peered in and saw every single person asleep. Including one familiar face. I couldn't see it clearly. I went closer with Sherry's protests behind me. I had to figure out who it was. I lifted the face up and saw the blood-shot eyes of my mom. My mom? Wait what?

In a matter of seconds my vision became blurred by purple and black clouds. It cleared into my old living room. My mom was sitting on the couch with snot running down her face and Kleenex in her hand. She was wearing baggy clothes that were in dark colors. She was in front of the t.v. and the news was on.

_Last night Tessa Clifton went missing. The mother Betsy Clifton spoke to us that she was supposed to be attending Dartmouth with her best friend. She had called the school who never checked in Ms. Clifton. The last time anyone has recalled her was a niehbor on 4th ave. She saw Tessa Clifton's taxi entering a green house. She never saw her exit. called the police who broke into the house and arrested John Broker, Timothy Gother, Billy Normen and his brother Robert Normen. They were founded guilty and addmit that Tessa Clifton exscaped two nights ago. If you have any information about Tessa Clifton please call us. _

_In other news..._

He showed a picture of my senior picture in high school and then moved on. My mom went into a huge crying fit when the dream ended.

I woke up shaking with Sherry trying to drag me away.

"Tessa we gotta go. Or all these people will wake up!" I let go of my mother, to paralized to cry, and let Sherry drag me away.

She pulled me down a highway and into a Books-A-Million. We found a couple of seatd in the back of the store and she sat me down. "Who was that hun?"

"My mom." i managed to squeak.

"Did you see a dream?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm an amber alert. She was dreaming about me on the news as a missing person. She was crying so hard." Then I started crying really hard. I leaned into Sherry who rubbed my back and kept repeating 'Oh sugar oh hun.' After I don't know how long I calmed down and started hiccuping.

"I think" hiccup, "she was there becau-" hiccup,"se she was" hiccup,"depressed."

"You might be right, but you gotta forget about your mama and read a book. Here," she pulled a book from behind her back. "read this it deal with your situation."

I grabbed the book and a couple of tissues and started to read. It was fiction and it was about a mom who lost her daughter when she got kidnapped when she was five. At the end the mom found the child at age eighteen. The child was beaen and molested, but the worst part was she didn't know that that was her mother. She ran away from her mom and the book ended. You could tell that there was a sequal. I looked over to see Sherry reading her own book, but without holding it. The book was floating in front of her face and the pages turned by them selves.

"Do you have children Sherry?" the book dropped in her lap and she kept staring forward making no eye-contact.

"I did."

"Can you tell me about her?" I urged.

"She was your age when I figured out that I was a Floater. That's when the guards took me into the war. I never saw my baby again. She reminds me of you."

"You know that i'm starting to look like alot of people." she laughed and did I.

I missed having a mom with me even though it's only been a week. Could it have only been a week? I leaned into Sherry and closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was that I wasn't touching anything, but at the same time moving. I could hear Dreamer padding her paws after us. I could just picture her pink toungue sticking out.

"Tessa?!" I heard someone scream my name. Immidently I felt Sherry's arms rap around me.

"Me! me!" Dreamer kept complaining. She never fully said meow.

"Dreamer?" the voice said. I could feel the human body around the corner.

"Is that Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yes hold on." I could hear Dimitri's boot clonk around the corner and the gasp when he saw me in Sherry's arms.

"What in the hell did you do to her?!" he screamed at Sherry. Aww he cares about me!

"No, don't yell i'm fine I just fell asleep." I struggled to get down.

"What happened?"

"I fell asleep down here. I got lost in school." he grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. "No stop!" i pulled my hand and ran back to Sherry. "You say your sorry, Dimitri. Now!"

"Why?"

"I don't like when my friends yell at my friends. Now say sorry!"

"I'm sorry." he ssaid with a humpf.

"See you later Sherry." I hugged her and she whispered a 'Bye hun' to me.

I put my hand back in Dimitri's and he lead me away.

"Why are you sad?" he asked after moments of silence.

"I'm not sad!"

"I'm a Fealer Tessa. If you hadn't forgoten."

"Well i'm not! atleast not anymore."

"Your frustrated at me."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Tessa?" I heard a man call.

"Down here!" I yelled.

I was picturing Anthern or one of the teachers, but it was Jace.

Oh dang it!

* * *

**A/N: OoOoOo whats going to happen?**

**Well I know but you don't.**

**Sucks for you.**

**Luv,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	14. Fantasies

Jace came clonking into the cafeteria with a cat at his side. It was a ball of orange fur and black eyes.

"Omigod! Tessa I'm so glad to see that you didn't die."

"Yeah, me too."

"Jaceson, you should be in your room." Dimitri spoke with authority.

"I know, but I just care about Tessa. I just can't sleep not knowing where she is." Awwww he is so sweet!

I heard more foot steps coming from around the corner. Jace didn't seem surprised to see Amethyst and Sori, but I certainly was. When they saw my face they let out a sigh of relief.

"All three of you go upstairs and back to your room. Now! You will see Tessa at school tomorrow." Amethyst and Sori gave me a hug. They each smelled like sweat (probably from running all around a 45 story building. YEESH!) and perfume. They whispered goodbye and disappeared around the corner. Jace grabbed the sides of my face and gently put his lips to mine. His were soft and very sweet. He pulled away and looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad your safe." He said. I was speechless. He hugged me around the waist and left. I looked at Dimitri and saw his jaw was tight.

"He's just taking me to some Ball thing." I explained.

"It's okay. Let's get you to your room." His voice made me feel like butter and I followed him (awkwardly) hand in hand. We took the elevator up to the 45th floor and we moved down the hallway to my room. The whole time Dreamer was there and she was trying to keep up. I hurriedly went to my recliner and patted the seat next to me. He kicked his shoes off and came to join me. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up so we could snuggle. I moved my body closer to his as he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked me cheek.

"What has you troubled so?" Dimitri asked. His breath smelled delicious.

"Sherry and I went into the tunnels. At the very end of the tunnels reaches a bar bathroom and I saw my mom in the bar. Since I wasn't old enough to be there I made everyone sleep. My mom dreamt of me. I'm on Amber Alert. People are searching for me Dimitri, and it's breaking my mom's heart." I cried into his shoulder while he stoked my hair and my cheek. I hugged him tight to my body as I let the tears come. I was ruining his shirt and he didn't seem to mind.

"Did you find a book there?" he asked after I calmed down.

"Yeah, it's called _Undead and Unwed_. It seems good." He grabbed the book from the desk (how did it even get there?) and read the back of it.

"Vampires? Really?" I shrugged. Not willingly telling him about my obsession with vampires. He put the book down and held me against his chest.

"Tessa, did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Jaceson's kiss. You seemed very thrilled when he did?"

"It's not like I get kissed every day."

"Tessa, I don't want another man to have you."

"What?" He rolled to his side and kissed me. With that slight touch of his full, smooth, delicious lips I felt like butter sliding on a warm piece of toast. I pressed my body closer to him as he did to me. I let out a small moan when he opened his mouth and brought his tongue to mine. I could feel a slight bulge in his trousers as I bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. I just couldn't help it, he was sooo yummy! He pulled away and looked me in my eyes.

"Not tonight." I should have known this wasn't going to happen. Way to ruin the moment Dimitri! I stared at the door waiting for him to leave like always, but instead he put his head on my shoulder and sniffed my hair. After about five minuets of just sitting I could hear him slightly snore. I knew that a dream was going to appear so I readied myself for it.

_I was lying on his bed in his room wearing only leaguering. My hair was messy and I looked well sexy. Dimitri came in the door wearing nothing. Nothing!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! He was HUGE!!!!! And apparently turned on. He came over to the bed and started tearing the clothing from my skin. _

"Get back in your head!" I screamed.

_He got under the covers. _

I was back in my room and I saw Kristen floating in front of me and a sleeping Dimitri on my shoulder.

"Yeah that was horrible to watch." She told me.

"He caught me off guard! How did I know he was going to do that?"

"I'm not mad at you. I just wish I was in your place is all. So was it good?"

"The kiss? Umm yeah a little bit." I couldn't help blushing. Dimitri moaned and got closer to me. I guess the dream isn't over.

"Ugh I'm leaving." Kristen drifted away and everything went black.

"Tessa? Come on hun you gotta get up." It was Dimitri. He stayed all night.

"I'm awake."

"Get changed and head for class. You don't have time for breakfast." I grabbed my clothes and went into the closet and changed. I looked at my self in the mirror feeling like I'm really alive for the first time. A couple knocks were at the closet door.

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come in." The light from my bedroom made the closet look even brighter. Dimitri came in and looked me up and down.

"How do I look?" I asked giving him different points of you by turning in circles.

"Very beautiful." He came closer to me and gave me a little kiss on the lips. "Now head to class." He pushed me to the door as my books appeared in my hand.

* * *

**A/N: I know that some of you were confused about last chapter so if you have questions just tell me and i will anser them.**

**I'm sorry, but I just got back from my dad's and I now have access to a computer YAY!!!! **

**PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!**

**luv,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


	15. To The Rescue!

During all of class that day I kept thinking about Jace and Dimitri. I couldn't help making comparisons. I mean Jace is sweet, but Dimitri was sexy. Jace is a boy and Dimitri's a man. I liked them both. I couldn't have two guys (well I could, but it would cause problems).

I looked all over the classroom of first hour, and it had poster's saying that the Winter Dance was coming up even though the school year just started. I needed a dress and shoes and my hair needs to be done and a mani and pedi and I just need a girlfriend to help me out.

"Tessa, there you are! So tell me everything! The tunnels? How were they?" It was Amethyst. She left her jacket un done and her white shirt had two undone buttons, so that people (boys) could see her cleavage. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high pony-tail and it bounced with her steps.

"Good. Kind of creepy. Hey I wanted to ask if you were going with anyone to snowball?"

"Yeah I am. David Shrubb asked me and I said yes! Why? Do you want to double date?" she was going with David? The David that kept cussing at breakfast?

"Umm sure. I just need some one to help me with my hair and maybe my nails?"

"Oh I would love to, but only if you help me with mine." the bell rang and I nodded. She turned back around and I saw Jace staring at me.

"Okay class. We are going to continue with extinct Immortals. And I have a guest speaker who is going to tell us about how her grandfather died in the war between the Vampires. I would like to welcome Sherry Hamilton." the cass clapped as Sherry walked in. I was shoked that she would actually come in. I thought she wanted this to be a secret.

"Hello class, I am Sherry and I am said to be the last person on this earth to have Floaters blood. I wanted to talk to you about Floaters. As you know they can lift things with there minds, but also humans or heavier objects that they wouldn't be able to lift with there bare hands. My grandfather always liked lifting me high in the air as a baby. If I lost my kite in a tree he would lift me up so I would be able to get it. Any questions?"

Some boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes?"

"If you have Floaters blood, why arn't you able to float like your grandfather?"

"Good question. Sometimes if your born from a Immortal you might not take on there abilities. Any more questions?"

The class went on and on, but i wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't grasp that Sherry would almost expose herself.

The class ended and Amethyst grabbed my arm for the next class. And I saw Sherry wink at me when I walked away.

We walked into 's class for elements and I took a seat by Amethyst.

"Well Tessa, please don't try to make us fall asleep today. I would like to teach you something." I nodded and looked all the way on the other side of Amethyst. David was there try not to laugh. He was holding hands and flipped me off when no one was looking. I reatched behind Amethyst and hurridley thumped in the back of the head when the teacher had her back turned.

"Okay class everyone stand up and move the desks to the edge of the room." We all stood up and moved the desks then went to form a line at the front of the class.

"Now everyone has a certain element in there blood. There's Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. Now Spirit is not a common element so don't be surprised if no one has Spirit. Now in the pupil, or the black spot, you have a certain misty color. If you have Air it will be yellow. Fire is red, Water is blue, green is Earth, and silver is Spirit. Now when I get to you just try not to blink." She went around the room and made them all stare at her she would tell them there element and then they would get in a group. Amethyst surprisingly got Spirit and I was so proud of her. She came to me and stared at my eyes for what seemed like forever, then finally got up and sighed.

"Tessa you can go sit in that chair and watch for today, but I want you to see me at the end of class." she walked away and started towards the Water group. I went to the chair and put my head in my hands. I heard a meow and Dreamer came into the classroom and towards me. I picked her up and watched the water people take a glass of water and make the water turn into a necklace and belts and earrings.

"Why am I so different Dreamer?"

"Me! Me!" I laughed at how she tried to meow.

"Maybe your right. Maybe it is you. Ha!" Dreamer was purring and licking my ear.

After she went to fire and water and air and earth she told me and Amethyst to meet her after school.

After 3rd and 4th hour I went to lunch with Sori and Amethyst. They were talking about the Winter Dance and how they couldn't wait for us all to go because apparently Sori has a date too. We ate tacos and they were so much better than at our old school. I ate in silence just listening to there chatter and how David kept coming closer to me and farther away from Amethyst. He got so close to me that I punched him in the stomach which sent him hurtling into Amethyst and Sori. And they all went into the table and knocked over my taco. Thanks Guys!

"Tessa, what in the hell is wrong with you?!" Sori spat at me. I didn't even know I had the strength to push more then one person into a table were they knock off my food!

"What is going on here?!" it was Ebrus. He was standing with the guards that were always around the school doing what they do, but I haven't seen Ebrus in so long. He didn't look like himself. His hair was messed up and he had dark circles under his eyes. "I'm not in the mood with anyone's crap."

I closed my eyes and thought about the people in the school sleeping there cute little heads off. Just not snoring because that would be annoying. Then I thought about making a shield so I don't have to deal with anyone's lame dream. I thought about Ebrus being wide awake.

I opened my eyes to see people sleeping soundlessly. I looked over at my friends to see Amethyst laying over David and Sori was lying on her back looking very happy. I heard the cat's complaining about there humans sleeping.

Ebrus was standing there wide eyed and he looked like he was about to punch me in the face.

"I just want to talk in privet. And I thought this would be the easiest to do it. Now why do you look like hell?"

"It's because of Lissa the council decided to sacrifice her even though I fought my hardest."

"Lissa? She's still here? Can you take me to her?"

"Sure, but make sure the whole building is asleep." I could tell that know one was going to wake up in a long time. "Follow me." We walked out of the Lunch room and we went to the stairs. We kept waling down further and further until we saw that they stopped and there was a door that said forbidden to all students. He swiped a card and pulled the door open for me.

When I walked in I saw millions of cages and the room was gray. It was dark until Ebrus flipped a switch.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE NOW!!!!" someone screamed.

"Lissa?"

"Ebrus is that you?"

"It's also Tessa. Were here to rescue you."

At the very back of the huge cages was a small one with a skinny naked girl with ratty hair in the cage. Her eyes were so life-less and she looked so weak. She looked better in the green house, which is saying something.

"Oh my god! Lissa what did they do to you?"

"I haven't eaten since two days ago. They only feed me every other day. Please get me out!"

With that Ebrus unlocked the cage and Lissa sprinted from the cage and into my arms. I hugged her tight and tried to not be moved by her smell.

"Tessa you don't look like yourself. You look a lot curvier." I laughed.

"Okay no time to discus this. Were are we putting her?" Ebrus said trying to push us out the door.

"My room, she can wear my clothes. Sherry can bring her food and she can take a shower up there. She can stay there until we figure out how were going to brake you out of here." Ebrus carried Lissa up the 45 flights of stairs and I almost passed out when we hit my room.

"Tessa, are you okay?" Lissa asked when she sat me on my bed.

"Oh yeah I'm great." I said sarcastically. "Go to the door and find something you can wear. Just don't wear the uniform."

"O my god, your closet is huge!" I laid on my bed and made myself pass out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I just want to point out a funny thing my mom caught reading my story.**

**If you go back to chapter 7 were Dreamer gets scarred to death that she jumps out the window.**

**Well if you think about it, Tessa is on the 45th floor. Sure cats land on there feet, but hey that's a little much.**

**He-he.**

**If you find funny mistakes in A Life Well Lived, Review it to me!!!**

**Because I laughed forever with my mom. And I want more laughter!**

**Luv,**

**Labrynth-of-Dreams**


End file.
